Leaving
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: She had to leave without saying goodbye. But she vowed that she'd be back. She'd come back for her, so she should stay by her side for always.


**Leaving.**

Yoruichi slipped into the room with ease. So quiet that Soi Fon's calm breathing seemed loud.

A smile stretched across her lips. It was a rare, genuine smile as she glanced upon Soi Fon's small form. She was so tiny… so vulnerable… and yet she had sworn to protect her, Yoruichi, the commander of the special forces, a noble, her master…for always.

_I'm ... I'm ... _

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.  
I'm standin' here outside your door.  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.

The smile faded a little. She didn't want to leave. Not without saying goodbye to Soi Fon. But she couldn't work up the nerve to wake her from her peaceful sleep, nor to disobey Urahara's wishes. Soi Fon would be devastated when she found out she was going to leave… or indeed, if she didn't work up enough courage in time to tell her, she'd find her already gone.

Urahara was waiting for her already. Yoruichi promised him she'd be quick. She'd only wanted to say goodbye... well, as it was imprudent, she only wanted to take one last look.

But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn.  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn.  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.

Her life had always been one of seclusion. Sure, she had faithful guards who followed her around, guarding her with their life all day, everyday. And she was a respected noble. And a commander. But she was always all alone. The guards could have been transformed into stone gargoyles and she wouldn't have noticed.

And it was always like that. Her family never believed in having friends, besides, with such power, who needs something as trivial as a friend? They'd leave anyway... in time. They were nothing but a distraction.

_  
So kiss me and smile for me.  
Tell me that you'll wait for me.  
Hold me like you'll never let me go._

Even though Urahara was truly her best friend in the world, he wasn't what she needed. He didn't _really_ understand her. No one ever really did. They might've pretended. They might've tried. But were always driven away.

She'd find someone to confide in. Someone to trust. And then later it'd all just… fall apart. Every time she got to know someone a little better, she'd find that they were what she needed. They were nothing like her. They couldn't help her, and they wouldn't.

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh, babe, I hate to go._

Soi Fon stirred softly, rolling over in her bed so her arm dangled off the edge.

Yoruichi eyed her smooth skin, her lithe and petite body, her dark, silky, smooth hair that covered her dark eyes and her perfect sculpted lips. A painful twinge jolted her from her reverie.

_  
There's so many times I've let you down.  
So many times I've played around.  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing.  
_

She remembered last night, in the cherry blossom glade, the full moon glowing palely; casting its soft light and making the world ethereal. The anger emitted from Soi Fon's eyes. Anger at herself, her weakness… her failure. She remembered how Soi Fon trembled beneath her touch, and how quickly her heart pounded when their bodies were pressed together.

_  
Every place I go, I think of you.  
Every song I sing, I sing for you.  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring._

She remembered how Soi Fon couldn't forgive herself. How she brooded over a single mistake for so long. She remembered how she had lain there with her, beneath the starry sky, watching the cherry blossom petals float down through the air, dancing and weaving through each other playfully nudged off course by the soft and gentle breeze. She realized then, what she had found.

_  
So kiss me and smile for me.  
Tell me that you'll wait for me.  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
_

She remembered how she had held Soi Fon, and how perfect it felt. It was cliché, Yoruichi always thought such a thing was cliché… but that was because she didn't know it was true.

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh, babe, I hate to go._

She shuddered as the moon shifted so the shaft of light streaming through the window now cast itself straight upon Soi Fon's sleeping face. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't dare wake her up. She was a coward. But what was she afraid of? She'd hurt Soi Fon either way, by leaving. What was she to do?

_  
Now the time has come to leave you.  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you.  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way._

She moved closer to the small figure. Her feet touched the ground lightly as she glided towards her beloved protégé. Bending over slowly, making sure as to not awaken Soi Fon, she kissed her forehead; her fingers trailed down her face with such tenderness words cannot describe.

_  
Dream about the days to come.  
When I won't have to leave alone.  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
_

Stepping back, and gazing upon her face, Yoruichi's smile faded away. Nothing left to feel, but sorrow and dread. It was time for her to go. She'd come and done what she said she would.

Urahara had insisted that they leave nothing behind. No note, no message, no knowledge. Nothing. Even as she so dearly wanted to, she had to resist. Telling Soi Fon would put her in more danger than Yoruichi would ever wish to impose. It was probably better that she didn't know, that she didn't have to carry such a burden around with her for who knows how long. She was probably better off believing Yoruichi had simply left.

_  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me.  
Tell me that you'll wait for me.  
Hold me like you'll never let me go._

She'd understand. She should. Yoruichi would never leave her like that. She would be back. She would return, no matter what the cost. As long as she could see her again. " Forgive me, Soi Fon," she whispered softly. " Forgive me… and wait for me. I will come back to you."

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh, babe, I hate to go.

Yoruichi turned, taking one last long look. Then slipped out the door and ran. 

And I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh, babe, I hate to go.

But I'm leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

Leaving on a jet plane.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know… I know… -smiles sheepishly- the song is, 'leaving on a jet plane' by Chantal Kreviazuk and everyone will be like, " WTF? A jet plane?" But if you ignore that part, the rest of the song is simply perfect for the two. So… I hope it was alright… and that I totally didn't ruin it…

Leave a review if you want… it really shouldn't take too long. I would appreciate it immensely.

Thanks.

Dark S3cret.


End file.
